


You’ve Got A Friend In Me

by celine_cooperjones



Series: Northside Diaries [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, FP and Alice are good friends., FP and Alice are lonely and miserable and seek comfort in one another., Mild/ barely there smut? Not really smutty at all but I’m still tagging it just in case., Post-Season/Series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: Whenever Betty and Jughead have a play date, FP often comes and keeps Alice company.OrAlice and FP talk about their crappy lives and marriages while old feelings still linger.





	You’ve Got A Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet from ALICESMITHS on Twitter: “ok but i really really want to see a falice au where their kids are younger and they’re just friends trying to help each other through their bad marriages but they’re still in love with each other like” 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, I’m facinated by pre-series Alice so I loved getting in her head here. Enjoy!

"Mommy?" Betty calls as she walks into the kitchen. "Can we have cookies when Juggie gets here?" 

"That's up to his dad, honey, if he says yes then that's fine." Alice says as she cuts the crust off of the 8 year old's sandwich. "Here, baby." 

"Thank you." 

Alice smiles, it was important to her that her daughters had good manners, she sure as hell wasn't taught them over on the Southside of town. 

"Can we make cookies instead of eating the ones from the box?" Betty asks. She's about to protest, she's really not in the mood to make cookies and then clean up the mess, but then Betty adds onto her sentence and Alice just can't say no. "You make the best cookies, mommy." 

Alice smiles at her daughter. "We can make cookies. You have to help though." Alice tells her. 

Betty grins, her front tooth missing. "I will, I promise!" 

"I know you will," Alice assures her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You're a good girl." 

"I'll leave some for Polly too, I think she'd be sad if Juggie and I ate them all." 

"Yes I'm sure she would." Alice agrees. "After you finish your sandwich we can make them." 

___ 

"How long will they take?" Betty asks as she wipes down the counter. 

"About fifteen minutes. I'll call you in when they're cooled down." Alice tells her as she puts the cookies in the oven. 

Betty steps on her little stool so she can reach into the sink, scrubbing a spatula clean. A knock on the door distracts her and she smiles giddily at her mom. Alice nods towards the door. "Go have fun, baby." 

Betty runs to the front door and opens it, Alice can hear her greeting and suddenly the two kids are whizzing past her and into the backyard. Alice laughs a little and continues to wash up the dishes. She could easily put them in the dishwasher and save some time but she needs the distraction, Polly's at a sleepover and Hal is away on a work trip. Not that she particularly minds, Hal has been driving her crazy as of late, so as much as she would've preferred to go on the trip herself, (even if it was just in Greendale), she had pecked a kiss to his lips and told him to have fun. 

"Need some help?" A deep voice asks from behind her. 

She nearly jumps out of her skin. "Jesus, FP." He laughs. "I thought you dropped Jughead off and left, a little warning would be nice." 

"Sorry, I said your name but you must have been in la la land." He walks over to the sink and grabs something out of the sink, helping her get the dishes done with. 

"You don't have to, FP. I'm sure you'd much rather be at home than helping me do dishes." 

"I'm trying to avoid going home." He admits. 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh?" 

"Jellybelly's going through her terrible two's phase and Gladys is... well I don't know what the hell's going on with her but I just needed out of there." 

"The terrible two's are absolutely awful, I have to agree with you on that one." Alice says, deciding to ignore his mention of Gladys for the moment. "Betty wasn't so bad, but Polly was an absolute monster." 

"I love her to bits, I do, she's my baby girl, but it's like she's on a mission to destroy everything in the house, including my sanity." He sighs. "And Gladys isn't helping, she's been acting all pissy for the past few weeks, she's been picking fights with me over the little things and sometimes nothing at all. I'm shocked she let me leave the house today, thought she would offer to take him here herself." 

"She doesn't like me, I'm not surprised at all." Alice points out. 

"Gladys, she's complicated. I'm sure she-" 

Alice cuts him off. "She hates my guts. She has ever since you two got together. It's fine, I'm not crazy about her either." 

He nods, dropping the conversation. "Where's, Hal?" 

Alice sighs. "At a business conference." 

"Don't you to work at the same place?" 

She grimaces. "Yep. But according to him, the girls need me more since they're getting older so it's best that he goes. Also according to him, he'd probably be better known there than I would be so it just made more sense." 

"That's bullshit." He has so much more to say. 

"Well, that's Hal for ya." 

"He's not even that good of a writer, I can always tell when an article is yours because it's amazing, his are anything but." 

She smiles softly. "Thank you, FP." The timer on the oven goes off and she slips on an oven mitt to take out the cookies. "I don't really care that much, it gets him out of my hair for a few days, and spending time with the girls sounds much better than listening to a bunch of stuffy reporters talk amongst one another." 

"Plus you get to see me, that's always a plus." He adds and she laughs. 

"You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you?" 

He shrugs. "Just speaking the truth, that's all." 

"Well I will say it's definitely nice to have a conversation with another adult without Hal lingering over me." 

"He's annoying." 

Alice nods. "You can say that again." She picks up a warm cookie and offers it to him. "Betty wanted to make cookies for her and Jughead, figured we could have the first taste." 

"You know I'll never turn down food, Alice." He taps his cookie against hers as if cheersing them and she shakes her fondly. He takes a bite and gives her a thumbs up. "So good." 

She drops a few cookies into a Tupperware container. "Those are our stash." He nods and watches her walk over to the back door, sliding it open so the kids can hear her. "Betty, Jughead, the cookies are ready." 

The kids come running in and Alice places a plate of 4 cookies on the table, 2 for each of them. Jughead bites into one immediately. "Thanks Mrs. C, they're really good!" 

Alice chuckles. "You're welcome, Jughead." 

FP helps Alice put all of the dishes away as the kids talk amongst themselves at the table. A knock on the door gains Alice's attention and she walks over to answer it. She looks through the peephole and sees little Archie Andrews and his father. She opens the door and greets them with a smile. "Hi Mrs. Cooper!" 

She smiles at the redheaded boy. "Hello, Archie. How are you?" 

"I'm great! Daddy said he'll take me, Betty and Jughead to get ice cream. Can they come?" 

"It's alright with me, why don't you go check with Jughead's dad? He's in the kitchen." 

Archie rushes into the kitchen and Alice laughs a little as she watches him. She turns to Fred. "Come on in. I made cookies if you'd like some?" 

"Yeah I'd love one. Smells good." He follows her into the kitchen where Betty is sharing her cookie with Archie. Alice hands him a full one and he grins at her. She hands Fred a cookie and he thanks her. 

"How are you doing, FP?" Fred asks the man. 

"I'm doing good. Yourself?" 

"Fantastic." Fred answers with a chirp. "How's the littlest one?" 

"She's a little terror right now. The terrible two's have set in." 

"Yikes, that's not a fun time." 

"Oh definitely not." FP agrees and he grabs his wallet out of his back pocket, handing Fred a twenty. 

"Whats this for?" 

"Ice cream. The kids and your ice cream, it's on me." 

"You don't have to do that." Fred insists. 

"Really FP, I'll give Elizabeth the money for hers, I don't mind." Alice tells him. 

"I don't mind." He assures both of them. "It's on me, take it." 

Fred nods and takes the money. "Thank you." He looks towards the kids. "You three ready to go?" 

The kids nod and get up from their seats. Betty walks over to her mother and gestures her down to her level so she can peck a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks for the cookies, mommy. They were really yummy!" 

"You're welcome, honey. I'm glad you enjoyed them." She smooths the girl's ponytail and smiles at her. "Be good for Mr Andrews." 

"I'm always good, mommy." Betty tells her. "See you soon!" 

The kids file out behind Fred, leaving FP and Alice alone in the house. She gives him an awkward smile. They're never completely alone, the kids are always somewhere nearby, but now? There's not a single person besides them. 

"You don't have to stay, if you don't want to. I can bring Jughead home." Alice offers him an out, though she secretly hopes he doesn't take it, she likes his company. 

"Do you want me to go?" 

She shakes her head immediately. "I just thought that you probably won't want to listen to me complain about my shitty life." 

He laughs a little. "We've both got shitty lives, Al." She picks up the Tupperware container and gestures for him to follow her into the living room. She sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to him as she takes off the lid. "Feel free to rant if you need to." He tells her. 

"Please, if I start I'll never stop." 

"Fine with me." 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "I don't know what there is to rant about. There's not just one specific thing that's bothering me, my life just feels like it's falling apart." He understands that and places his hand on her back, offering her a sad smile. "The girls are my pride and joy but I'm just... it's so hard constantly being strong for them. Every single time Hal makes a dig at me, makes me feel like absolute garbage, I have to shrug it off and pretend it didn't affect me because I can't lose my cool in front of the girls." 

"You shouldn't have to feel like that at all. He's your husband, he should make you happy." 

"He does. Sometimes. I don't think he's ever truly gotten over my past. I transformed myself into this perfect stepford wife for him, someone who wears pastel and cooks him dinner, and all he can see is some Southside whore." 

FP grits his teeth. "You're not a whore." 

"I cry myself to sleep sometimes." Alice admits, willing away her tears. "After I've put the girls to bed and after Hal's asleep, I'll cry myself to sleep." He frowns. "I don't know why, I'm just so overwhelmed all day, trying to be so perfect and I just can't handle it at night." 

He places his hand atop hers and she looks over at him. "Has he ever hurt you?" 

She shakes her head. "No. Not physically anyway. But some of the stuff he says, how he treats me sometimes, it feels like a punch to the gut." Alice sighs. "I know he loves me deep down, and I love him, I do. But our marriage just isn't what I imagine marriage to be like. I always thought of marriage as a partnership. You know? You have kids together, you raise kids together, you alternate night cooking dinner and doing the dishes. You have a deep, passionate love for one another as the foundation of it all. I thought Friday nights would mean date night, not Hal practically humping me like a dog until he's satisfied." Her mouth gapes open at her last admittance and her cheeks blush a fiery shade of red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get so personal." 

He shakes his head and swallows hard. "It's okay." They're both quiet for a moment. "So does he not make sure you..." he trails off as he thinks of the best way to say what he wants to. "are uh, satisfied?" 

She scoffs. "I don't think he cares. I mean sometimes he'll take the extra time but most times he claims he's too tired." She sighs. "He doesn't even kiss me, just a quick peck in the morning and at night." 

"That's terrible, Al. I'm sorry." He gives her hand a squeeze. 

She shrugs. "It's not your fault." She laughs a little. "Oh my God, I'm sorry, you just wanted to have a bit of peace today and now I've talked your ear off." 

He shakes his head. "Don't be sorry. Everyone needs someone to talk to, you're the only one I talk to about stuff." 

"Really?" She questions, her eyes sparkling in the mid afternoon sunlight. 

He nods. "I trust you. I've trusted you my whole life, you're the only person I know who won't judge me for needing to get away." 

"You're just as screwed up as I am. How could I judge you for that?" She leans closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. He freezes for a moment, it's been so long since she's been like this with him. Of course they've had conversations and they've seen each other plenty of times throughout the years, (their kids are best friends after all), but this... this is different. This is Alice Cooper, raw and unfiltered beside him, resting her head on his shoulder as if they're 17 years old again and promising their lives to one another. 

"I'll always listen, Al." He admits. He's completely and hopelessly under her spell, no matter what happens between them he's sure that's the one thing that'll never change. "Anything else on your mind." He asks, watching as her fingertips trace over the skin on his wrist. She nods. "What?" 

"It's nothing." 

"Tell me. No judgement." 

"I'm just thinking about us all those years ago. We were always so hot for each other, does marriage and children just completely ruin that?" 

"I think a little, yeah. Gladys and I sure as hell aren't all over each other. Ever since she got pregnant with Jellybean things changed between us. She hardly lets me touch her anymore, she wears large t-shirts when we're being intimate and she insists we keep the lights off. It's like she's afraid I'll leave her if I see how her body's changed." 

"Hal never wanted to touch me while I was pregnant. He claimed it was just because he didn't want anything to happen to the baby but I'm pretty sure it was because I had gained weight and had stretch marks." 

"Fuck, Alice. You're breaking my heart here." He runs his fingers through her hair and he doesn't even realize he's doing it. 

"Sorry." 

"No, I'm sorry." He tells her. "You shouldn't have to deal with all that. He makes you feel like shit." 

She places her hand on his cheeks and strokes it gently. "It's okay, FP." 

He shakes his head. "It's not okay." 

"I'm okay." She assures him, her eyes flickering down to his lips. "You're making me okay." 

"Alice..." he trails off as she looks at his lips again. His own eyes flicker down to hers and he wants to kiss her. Wants to remember the feel of her lips against his and the taste of her mouth. His hand trails down her side and she shivers and he finds himself wondering when the last time someone touched her like this was. 

"FP." She shifts her body so she can face him properly. "Touch me." Her nose brushes against his as his fingertips graze against her bare skin where her blouse has ridden up. She lets out a pleasant breath and he feels his heart rate pick up. 

"Alice, I don't want to overstep." He tells her, even as his hand continues to roam around her covered body. 

"I'm not forcing you, FP." She tells him, her bright blue eyes meeting his brown ones. "I just thought that maybe we could use this. Both of us." 

"I just don't want you to regret it and hate me." 

She smiles a little and takes his hand. "I could never hate you." She raises his hand up slowly and places it over her breast. 

He stares at her, wanting to make sure there's not a shred of doubt in her eyes. When he sees nothing but pure need he leans in and kisses her. She tastes like the chocolate chip cookies they had and it makes him smile. She melts into the kiss and parts her lips when his tongue drags across her bottom lip. He squeezes her breast as she deepens the kiss and she sighs into his mouth. "FP." 

"What is it, Al?" He whispers, his lips dropping to her neck, pressing gentle kisses along her throat as she pants softly. 

"My room." She breathes out. "Let's go to my room." 

"Al-" 

She presses her finger to his lips. "Don't ask me if I'm sure. I am. I need this, I need to feel wanted and desired. It doesn't have to mean anything." She drops her hand to his cheek and brushes her thumb across his cheekbone. "If you don't want to though-" 

"I want to." He insists. "I just wanted to make sure you did." He stands up and offers her his hand. "Lead the way." 

It's magical. 

Everything about is exactly what she wanted, exactly what they both needed. 

He kissed her so perfectly, a delightful mixture of soft and hard. 

When he undressed her, he looked at her as if she was the most gorgeous human being he had ever laid eyes on, not like he was looking at every single flaw she has. 

And when he slipped down low on the bed to move his head between her thighs, he made her feel so incredibly wanted. He hadn't moved until he had brought her over the edge twice and when he did, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her with a passion she hasn't known since the last time she was with him. 

And for once she found herself laying on her back and actually enjoying herself. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she clung to him, shuddering as his body produced so much pleasure in hers. 

He waited until she had fallen apart beneath him before he let himself succumb to the pleasure, burying his face in her throat as he tried not to moan out her name. That would elicit too many feelings. This was purely about sex. Good sex between two miserable people. 

They redressed themselves quickly, knowing the kids would be home soon, and he helped her make her bed again before following her downstairs. Just in time too because Fred walks in the door with the kids 5 minutes later. 

If he notices anything is up between them, he doesn't saying anything. "Bought you both a sundae, thought you might want a little something too." 

They're both hot from their activities not too long ago and FP can still see the shine of sweat on her skin. 

"Thank you, Fred." Alice says, accepting the caramel sundae with a smile and handing FP the chocolate one. "Elizabeth? Did you thank Mr Andrews for taking you for ice cream." 

"I did, mommy." Betty assures her. 

"I did too!" Jughead says. "Thanks again Mr A!" 

"You're welcome kiddo." He looks over at his son. "Alright Arch, lets get going, we've gotta meet mommy at Grandma's." 

Archie stands up and waves at his friends. "Bye Mrs Cooper, bye Mr Jones." 

"Bye Archie." Alice says to the boy as she walks them to the front door. "Thanks again, Fred." 

"Anytime." He gives her a smile and takes Archie's hand as the two of them walk back across the street. 

She walks into the kitchen and finds FP sitting at the table eating his sundae. "The kids are back outside." She nods and grabs her own sundae before sitting down next to him. "Should we talk about what happened?" 

"Is there anything to talk about?" She asks. "It was just two friends, seeking comfort in one another to escape their miserable lives." 

He nods. "Right. Nothing has to change, things don't have to be awkward. It was just us fulfilling our needs, nothing more." 

"Exactly." Alice smiles at him, her cheeks a rosy pink. "So tell me more about Jellybean, besides her terrible two's, it's been a while since I've seen her."


End file.
